1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting element and a method of manufacturing a light emitting device using the light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of manufacturing a light emitting device is known in which a resin sheet including a phosphor is put directly or via sealing resin on individual Light Emitting Diode (LED) chips (see e.g. JP-A-2013-258029, JP-A-2014-22704, and JP-A-2014-112724).
Also, a method of manufacturing a light emitting device is known in which plural LED chips are sealed by one phosphor sheet (see e.g. JP-A-2014-192326).
Also, a method of manufacturing a light emitting device is known in which plural LED chips on a supporting sheet are sealed with one phosphor sheet, the phosphor sheet is cut and separated, and then the LED chips covered with the phosphor sheet are peeled from the supporting sheet and disposed on a board (see e.g. JP-A-2014-168036).
Also, a method of manufacturing a light emitting device is known in which a phosphor layer is put on each of plural LED chips on one board, and then the board is separated and diced (see e.g. JP-A-2010-245515).
Also, a method of manufacturing a light emitting device is known in which a resin layer including a phosphor is formed on the bottom surface of the wafer which has plural regions as LED chips, and then the wafer and resin layer is cut so as to be divided into the LED chips (see e.g. JP-A-2002-261325).